


Little Things #39

by ijustwantacue



Series: Love is in the Little Things [39]
Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 00:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15717915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustwantacue/pseuds/ijustwantacue
Summary: Talking about your pasts





	Little Things #39

"You... threw laptop at Bambam?"

Mark looks down at you, as your head is rested on his lap. It's a lazy day and you've decided to spend it in the living room, doing nothing but enjoying each other's company. But of course that will soon bore you out of wits so you've been playing with your phone for the past minute.

Which led you to the discovery of your boyfriend's dark past.

"He accused me of talking behind his back. I was offended," he explains carefully. "We were just young then, and I already said sorry for being violent. I won't hurt you."

"I wasn't thinking you will, Marky," you assure him. "And it's not like I was all nice anyway. I had my share of battle scars, you know?"

"Really now?" Mark slightly tickles your side as teasing.

You squirm a little, giggling. "Really! A girl was having tantrums and accidentally threw something at me. I went to her and shove the thing to her face. Told her the next thing to be thrown out is her if she doesn't stop."

"Wow, baby, you're a gangster."

You beam proudly. You turn your attention back to the article you're reading, as Mark plays with your hair.

"Wait, Mark, you punched an aircon because Youngjae couldn't find your mask quickly? If I'm a gangster, what are you, tormentor of the innocent?"

"Okay, that's enough," Mark snatches your phone and puts it on the coffee table. "How about we talk about how much of a good boy I am now?"

You sit up and meet his challenging gaze. "Are you? I think I remember so many situations I almost hate you for being so bad."

He laughs aloud, completely understanding what you meant. "Alright. I'll prove to you that I've changed. Dress up. We'll go to your favourite restaurant."

"I don't know why you think feeding me makes you good enough, but okay!" you kiss him quickly before running to your room to change.

 


End file.
